


Pajama Shopping

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler shook her head at the pajama bottoms the Doctor was holding in front of her like treasure from El Dorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, start a fic with "Um, no," and inspired by a recent trip to a department store. Image for anybody interested [here](http://hanluvr.tumblr.com/post/128223180605/pajama-shopping). :)

“Um, no.” 

Rose Tyler shook her head at the pajama bottoms the Doctor was holding in front of her like treasure from El Dorado. 

“It’s _bananas_ , on pajamas. That’s brilliant!” 

“These are for _girls_ though.” 

“You don’t believe that nonsense that pink is only for females do you? Did you know that it wasn’t until–” 

“No, I’m not saying that,” she interrupted as she gestured towards the crotch. 

“ _Oh._ Well, I'll have to pull them down.” 

“They’re too short.” 

“Nothing the sonic can’t sort!” 

She grinned at his enthusiasm. If this was what he really wanted and made him happy…


End file.
